Morning Rain
by hopekies
Summary: Hoseok tak perlu membalas rindu dengan cara yang aneh-aneh. Cukup memandang terkasihnya dalam kedamaian lelapnya, merengkuhnya dalam lengan, lalu bersenandung lagu klasik romantis sambil mendengar erangan malasnya yang menggemaskan. Oneshots/Ficlet. [ it's BTS Fanfiction! HOPEV/VHOPE! BL/ DLDR! ]


**Title : Morning Rain**

 **Author : Hopekies**

 **Pairing :**

 **Jung Hoseok x Kim Taehyung**

 **(HOPEV/VHOPE)**

 **Rate : T ke M**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Lagi-lagi summary milik** _ **Chandelight**_ **hanya jalan cerita milik saya.**

 **Summary :**

 **Hoseok tak perlu membalas rindu dengan cara yang aneh-aneh. Cukup memandang terkasihnya dalam kedamaian lelapnya, merengkuhnya dalam lengan, lalu bersenandung lagu klasik romantis sambil mendengar erangan malasnya yang menggemaskan.**

 **Warning :**

 _ **YAOI.**_ **AU. Typo everywhere. Banyak kata ga jelas dan sedikit tidak sinkron (?)**

 **Don't like ? don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading..**

* * *

.

.

Ini adalah hari Minggu. Ketika seorang Jung Hoseok berhenti berkutat dengan benda persegi panjang bernama laptop dan disibukkan menulis laporan harian di kantornya.

Dia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan menguap sambil berjalan kearah dapur. Meneguk segelas air putih dan masih sesekali menguap. Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh menit. Kemudian, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela kaca transparan di dekat balkonnya. Rintik hujan mulai menyapu kota metropolitan, Seoul pagi ini. Meskipun intensitas air yang turun tidak banyak namun besarnya diameter butiran hujan mampu membasahi seluruh permukaan kota ini.

' _Drrtt..drttt.._ '

Sebuah pesan masuk melalui salah satu aplikasi _kakaotalk_ di ponsel hitamnya. Tertera nama seorang yang ia rindukan akhir-akhir ini. Kedua bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah senyuman hingga sedikit memperlihatkan _dimple_ nya disebelah kanan.

 **My Taetae :** _ **Hyung,**_ **apa kau ada di apartemenmu?**

Dengan lincah kedua ibu jarinya mengetik balasan pada seorang diseberang

 **JungHobi : Tentu. Ada apa sayang?**

 **My Taetae :** _ **Hyung**_ **, bantu mengerjakan skripsi**

 **My Taetae : Aku sudah 4 kali mendapat revisi dari** _ **Kyosu-**_ **nim T^T**

 **JungHobi : Baiklah. Kemarilah sayang, akan kubantu**

 **JungHobi : Jangan menangis!**

 **My Taetae : 30 menit lagi aku akan sampai sana**

 **JungHobi : Oke. Hati-hati karena ini hujan :***

Hoseok menyunggingkan senyum setelah membalas pesan terakhir itu. Sedikit membereskan apartemennya yang tidak cukup berantakan. Dengan tembok bercat nuansa putih membuatnya lebih mudah membersihkan bagian mana yang kotor di apartemennya itu.

Sebelum bertemu dengan kekasihnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Membilas rambut hitamnya dengan air dingin menurutnya cukup segar meskipun cuaca diluar sana cukup dingin.

' _Ting tong_ ,'

Sebuah bel di pintu luar membuatnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama dan membukakan seorang yang datang setelah ia memakai kaosnya.

Dia adalah orang yang ia tunggu. Jas hujan kuning dan payung berwarna senada sambil nyengir ketika Hoseok membukakan pintu untuknya. Jangan lupakan poninya yang sedikit basah karena hujan diluar. Ranselnya menggantung dipunggung dibalik jas hujan itu.

"Astaga Tae, apa kau kehujanan?" tanya Hoseok kaget melihat keadaan Taehyung yang sedikit— _banyak—_ basah itu.

Hanya dibalas gelengan ringan oleh yang lebih muda. Ia mendorong tubuh Hoseok dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Lalu ia menaruh ransel cokelatnya di bawah sofa setelah sebelumnya meletakkan jas hujan dan payungnya di dekat pintu masuk. Lelaki bersurai cokelat itu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk milik Hoseok.

"Teh atau kopi?" tanya Hoseok berlalu menjauhi Taehyung dan berjalan kearah dapur.

"Susu saja," jawabnya sedikit malas. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara bantal-bantal putih diatas sofa.

Hoseok tersenyum dan membawakan segelas susu putih untuk Taehyung.

Ia mengusak rambut Taehyung yang sedikit basah dan mengelus pipi tirus kekasihnya itu.

"Tae, minumlah susunya selagi masih hangat," ujarnya sambil terus mengusak rambut kekasihnya itu. Sesekali memainkan rambut ikalnya. Menghirup aroma manis _vanilla_ yang masih tersisa.

"Eung.." jawab Taehyung berguman.

Ternyata ia tidur. Nafasnya berhembus secara teratur. Bibirnya yang berwarna _soft pink_ sedikit menggoda Hoseok untuk meraup bibir itu. Namun ia tahan, tujuan kekasih aliennya itu kesini untuk meminta bantuannya.

Hoseok membiarkan Taehyung tertidur. Ia menonton televisi sambil menghabiskan _waffle_ cokelatnya untuk sarapan pagi ini. Taehyung terlelap sekitar satu setengah jam. Dan ia terbangun seakan terlonjak. Nafasnya terburu dan pelipisnya penuh dengan keringat.

"Hah..hah.." nafasnya tersengal.

Hoseok menoleh kearah kekasihnya terkejut dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kenapa Tae?" tanyanya santai. Masih berdiam diposisinya.

"Ah–aku–bermimpi," jawab Taehyung dan meminum segelas susu putih yang sudah mendingin diatas meja.

Taehyung meneguk habis segelas susu itu. Sedikit menyisakan bekas susu yang menempel diatas bibirnya.

"Tae, kemarilah." Hoseok menyuruh kekasihnya itu duduk dipangkuannya.

Taehyung dengan wajah polosnya bergerak kearah Hoseok.

"Kena– "

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya sebuah bibir dengan cepat menyentuh dan melumat permukaan bibirnya saat tangannya ditarik dan tubuhnya dituntun untu dudu dipangkuan pemuda didepannya. Ia sedikit kaget lalu mengimbangi ciuman itu. Ia membuka mulutnya sehingga membiarkan Hoseok dengan leluasa mengabsen gigi putihnya dalam rongga mulutnya. Tangannya dengan reflek mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Hoseok sambil memejamkan matanya. Menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Hoseok. Cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga Taehyung merasa kekurangan pasokan oksigen dan membuat Hoseok melepas tautan ciuman mereka.

Nafas Taehyung tersengal. Saliva sisa ciuman masih tersisa dibibir _pink_ nya itu. Membuatnya semakin terlihat menggoda dimata sang kekasih. Hoseok mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya sambil tersenyum nakal kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Tae, kenapa kau begitu menggoda. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menyentuhmu hm?" goda Hoseok.

Rona merah jambu senantiasa menghiasi pipi tirusnya.

"Sayang, tatap aku." Sekali lagi suara berat Hoseok menginterupsi Taehyung menoleh kearahnya.

Hoseok menciumnya lagi. Ciuman ini lebih lembut dari yang tadi. Membuat Taehyung seolah mabuk kepayang. Sentuhan Hoseok dalam memainkan lidahnya begitu lihai. Tangan nakal Hoseok menyelusup kedalam _sweater_ biru yang ia kenakan. Mengelus lembut perut Taehyung dan memilin _nipple_ Taehyung yang mulai menegang tanpa melepaskan tautan ciuman mereka.

"Ahh,," desah Taehyung sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan.

Hoseok menyibak _sweater_ biru itu dan mulai menjilati _nipple_ kekasihnya yang menegang. Ekspresi wajah Taehyung yang memerah padam sambil menggigit bibir semakin menaikkan nafsu birahinya.

Hoseok menggendong Taehyung menuju kamarnya. Menidurkannya di kasur _king size_ nya dengan perlahan seolah Taehyung adalah sebuah _tissue_ yang mudah robek dalam sekali tarikan. Ia melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda tadi dan menandai hampir seluruh tubuh Taehyung dengan tanda kepemilikannya.

.

* * *

.

.

Hoseok memandangi wajah polos Taehyung yang terlelap dalam dekapan lengan kuatnya. Tubuh mereka sama-sama bercucur keringat beberapa saat lalu. Ia tersenyum membayangkan ekspresi kekasihnya yang memerah padam dan menjerit kenikmatan beberapa saat lalu dibawahnya. Hoseok sengaja tak membangunkan kekasihnya setelah ' _olahraga_ ' mereka beberapa saat lalu.

Hoseok bersenandung pelan sambil menggoda kekasihnya dengan sesekali menekan hidungnya hingga lelaki berambut surai kecoklatan itu mengerang malas yang membuatnya semakin gemas.

"Ahh, _hyung_.." erang Taehyung masih memejamkan matanya.

Hoseok mencium bibir Taehyung sekilas sebelum terlelap lagi dalam tidur panjangnya.

Hujan masih mengguyur kota Seoul hingga sore. Membuatnya senantiasa tidak meninggalkan balutan selimut hangat melilit ditubuhnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Fin**

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Hai aku muncul lagi? Ada yang merindukanku? Kurasa tidak kkk**

 **Ini gagal fluff juga gagal rated/?**

 **Maafkan diriku yang sudah menanggungkan ini semua /bow/**

 **Ah, sebentar lagi masuk bulan Desember ya? Wah semakin dekat dengan ulang tahun tetua BTS /lirik Seokjin/ x3**

 **and then, thanks to _wulancho95_ sebagai beta reader di ff ini kkk**

 **Segala saran dan masukan dapat diterima,**

 **kalian dapat meninggalkan di kotak reviews.**

 **- _Hopekies-_**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Epilogue**_

Taehyung melengkuh dari tidur panjangnya. Ia melirik jam beker yang berada dinakas sebelah kirinya. Matanya melotot kaget dan terlonjak. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh kekar yang berada disebelahnya.

" _Hyung_ , bangunlah! Kau berjanji membantuku," gerutunya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Eung.." Hoseok menguap mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Dia tersenyum menatap Taehyung yang menatapnya sinis.

" _Hyung_.." panggil Taehyung lagi.

"Beri aku kecupan dulu," goda Hoseok menyentuh bibirnya.

Taehyung mencium bibir Hoseok sekilas. Namun kepalanya tertahan karena Hoseok menarik tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman itu.

" _YA_! JUNG HOSEOK!"

Sebuah tendangan membuat Hoseok terjungkal membuat pantatnya mencium dinginnya lantai.


End file.
